I'd lie
by crankyXwhenXprovoked
Summary: If you asked me if I love him, I'd lie


The rumble of the old Ford was slightly loud as the Soda drove towards the jail house to pick up Two-bit. Pony was leaning against the back of the seat listening to the radio, that Soda had on to some random station. Pulling up in front of the jail house, the Mickey loving male bounced down and got in.

"Hey Soda, Hey Pony," He smiled at the two.

"Hey Two-bit," They said at the same time.

"So you guys have GOT to hear what this new guy did last night," Two-bit said, moving his arms around animatedly.

As Two-bit went on about how this guy that had never been in there before started crying for him girlfriend; Pony watched Two-bit. He had figured out a long time ago that he had feelings for the older male and worked to keep them a secret. Two-bit was now really getting into his story and his grey eyes were almost sparkling with laughter.

For years Pony thought that Two-bit's eyes were just one of those fluke genetics things, since his mom had dark brown eyes. That was until one day he was helping Two-bit clean out his closet and he found a photo album. The two stopped and looked in it for a while, when there was a picture of a man that Pony didn't recognize. When he asked, Two-bit got kind of a sad smile and said it was his father that was killed years ago. He went on talking about how his mom and dad met and how his mom had fallen in love with his grey eyes. After he was gone, his mom would still smile looking into her son's eyes, because they reminded her so much of him.

"You know," Two-bit said as he ran a comb through his hair. "I'm never falling in love and becoming one of those guys,"

Pony laughed lightly. "You'll find the one and you'll wish you never said that,"

"Nope, never gonna happen,"

"Yes it will,"

"Nope,"

This went on until they got to Two-bit's house and the male jumped out and Pony moved to the front seat. He was barely out when his mom ran out with his sister on her hip and ran into his arms.

"Keith Mathews, you had me scared to death," She said, hugging her son. 

Two-bit's sister looked in at the two and waved and they waved back, making her smile. The three walked away as his mom fussed and mussed over her son, being in jail again, brushing his hair off his forehead.

"His sister sure is going to be beautiful when she gets older," Soda said as they pulled away and headed home.

"She sure is,"

"So do you know what your going to get him for his birthday, I know its coming up here soon,"

"Its next month on the 17th," Pony said, leaning back. "And I was thinking this one blade I saw, it has a dark rich green handle,"

"Why green?"

"He likes that color," It's his favorite, but there are things you aren't supposed to know about 'just' friends.

"Huh, I didn't know that,"

Pony knew because almost everything in Two-bit's room is a green, all different shades and he asked the older male. That was also when he learned that Two-bit had, and knew how to play, a guitar. The younger male thought it was cool, but for some reason Two-bit didn't want people to know and he was going to respect those wishes.

A few days later Soda, Pony and Two-bit were in the living room watching a movie that had a kind of sad ending. Soda started bawling and Pony's eyes got a little damp as well and Two-bit excused his self to the bathroom. Pony got up and went to his room to change and heard Two-bit in the bathroom taking shaky breaths. The younger male was a little dumbfounded as he stared at the door for a second, till he heard him blow his nose.

Pony moved into his room just as the Two-bit came out and walked back into the living room. The younger male sat on the bed and thought about what he just heard. He thought that Two-bit never cried, but then maybe he just never let anyone see him.

Once he got into his pajama pants he went into the living room and flopped on the couch next to Two-bit. Mickey was on TV and every time he did something Pony held his breath lightly waiting for the laugh he knew would follow. Years of watching the cartoon mouse with the burley greaser made him know when he was going to laugh and at what.

When the show was over Two-bit got up and stretched, Pony having a little difficulty keeping his eyes off the patch of skin that was revealed.

"Well, I think I'm off," Two-bit said.

"See ya," Soda said.

"Later Two-bit," Pony said, flicking his eyes over to him for a second them back to the TV.

Two-bit waved a little, then walked out the door and Pony nearly sighed. No matter what anyone said, even the male himself, he wasn't stupid. Sure he didn't grasp the things he learned in school but he was smarter than most people and made sense of things. So why couldn't he see that they were nearly made for each other. Except for Soda him and Two-bit were the closest. Sure him and Johnny got along real well when they were together but it wasn't like when him and Two-bit talked.

"Hey Pony, do you have a thing for Two-bit?" Soda asked out of no where.

"What?" Pony said, trying to keep his poker face.

"Do you have a thing for Two-bit, you seem to be acting odd around him lately," Soda tilted his head.

"No Soda, I don't," Pony said, looking him in the eyes.

"Ok," Soda smiled and went back to watching TV.

Pony snuggled down into the couch and watched the show as well.

The truth would always be, he did like Two-bit, but if he was ever asked again, He'd lie.

~*~*~*~*~Author's Note~*~*~*~*~

Well there is another one down ^^ (song fic that is lol) I should get the rest of my odd couples done, yet I've just been in a mood to do these and couples that I don't have to think that had on Lmao.

Well I don't own either The outsiders or the song "I'd lie, by Taylor Swift" So no to the suing please


End file.
